Attacking and Raiding
Attacking In Kings of Chaos, the main way many people use up their turns is by attacking. This is an action that uses 150 turns and gives 150 experience. Generally, before attacking another army, you want to find out if you can win first, which means you need to compare your Strike Action and their Defense Action. You can find out their Defense Action rating by reconnoitering the enemy army you wish to attack. If you win, you will steal a percentage of the enemy armies gold. Every time you attack, you will incur damage to your weapons, and you will damage the enemies defensive weapons, if any. You also cannot attack someone if your Strike Action is less than 1% of their Defense Action (so if the enemy has, say, 20 Defense Action, and you only have 1 Strike action, you cannot attack them, and instead your army will run away in fear) To get a bit more in depth, when attacking someone, there is a range in which if your Strike Action is higher than the enemies Defense Action (hereafter referred to as SA and DA) you can actually still lose on the attack. The range seems to be as high as 30% according to some players. Meaning, if the enemy has a DA of 10, and you have a SA of 13, you may still fail the attack, which means you will not get gold. This works in reverse as well. If the enemy has a DA of 10, and you have an SA of 7, you may still be able to win. Chances are slim, but if you are a risk taker, go for it! As far as the percentage of the gold you may steal, it varies wildly. Provided your total fighting force (TFF) is smaller than the persons you are attacking, you will get 60% of the gold at bare minimum. If your TFF is larger, then the percentage of gold you will get starts to go further and further down. Each attack you perform may kill off some of your own soldiers (in order of untrained mercenaries, attack mercenaries, general soldiers, attack soldiers) and will also kill off some of the enemies soldiers (in order of untrained mercenaries, defense mercenaries, general soldiers, defense soldiers - and then will also kill spies/sentries) so be sure to stock up on mercenaries, both for attacking and being attacked! Raiding Raiding follows many of the same rules as attacking, including the 30% difference on whether you 'win' the attack or not, taking gold, killing off soldiers...but raiding is solely for doing damage. At 25 turns a raid (and 25 experience a raid), this is a surefire way to deal damage to an enemies account. People generally don't go around raiding unless they have a reason, so be careful pressing this button. Also, raiding steals smaller percentages of gold than an attack ever will, but deals far more damage (and costs less turns) than any attack. This is something that many people will do even when getting defended. It isn't about stealing gold, it's about doing damage! Unlike sabotage, raiding has a cap of 10 turns. So gather your buddies, and ruin someones day! __FORCETOC__